powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon
is the fifth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the first appearance of Ramirez and his partner, Zyudenryu Ankydon. Synopsis When Debo Batissier causes Ian to get painful tooth cavities, Daigo, Nobuharu, and Amy must figure out how to call upon the power of a new Zyudenryu, Ankydon, while they meet a mysterious man within the Spirit Base. Plot After getting into a fight with Ian while they and the others are testing the powers of the Zyudenchi, Souji feels he and Ian can not work together. Soon after, the Kyoryugers are alerted to Deboth activity at a pastry shop where everyone is in pain from cavities after eating the shop's cakes. Canderilla and Luckyuro soon discover this as well, as any plans they have would be to make people unbearably happy went pear-shaped, and discover that their cavity-ridden Debo Monster Debo Batissier is the cause. During the fight, Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Black's disagreement puts them at a disadvantage, allowing Debo Batissier to escape. At the same time, a mysterious Zyudenryu emerges while Torin and a mysterious man arrive to the battle. The man is introduced as Ramirez, the partner to the Zyudenryu Ankydon who suddenly went wild. Upon revealing Ankydon to be one of the five missing members of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, Torin believes that Debo Batissier has caused Ankydon's strange behavior. Despite Ramirez trying to ease the tension between the feuding Kyoryugers, Souji scolds the man's naivete while Ian agrees to help him calm Ankydon. Though Souji speaks ill of Ian after he runs off, Daigo him to reveals that Ramirez is actually a ghost and that Ian has only agreed to help as he noticed this fact as well. Meanwhile, upon revealing to Canderrilla he was not acting on his own accord, Debo Batissier suddenly goes wild again and transforms into a more monstrous form. He attacks the city once more before being spotted by Ian who hits the Debo Monster while transforming into Kyoryu Black. However, Kyoryu Black finds his attack on Debo Bathisie's teeth had no effect beyond rebounding back onto him, and he finds himself with painful cavities for his troubles. Luckily, Souji arrives to protect Kyoryu Black from the Debo Monster's attacks with the others following soon after. The two agree that they should help each other, and they trade Zyudenchi to fight in tandem. Kyoryu Green uses Parasagun to cut away Debo Bathisie's teeth and Kyoryu Black uses Zakutor to finish the attack, freeing him from the painful cavities. Before he can be destroyed, Debo Bathisie uses a Sukusuku Joyro to enlarge, now with a new set of teeth, as Kyoryuzin is formed to fight the Debo Monster. With Torin and Ramirez telling them to board it with the others, Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green enter Kyoryuzin so the five Kyoryugers' Brave can enable it to use the Goren Zyudenken sword, destroying Debo Batissier with the Brave Finish attack. While all of Debo Bathisie's victims are now restored to good health, the group soon discovers that both Debo Batissier and Ankydon have actually been under the influence of another Debo Monster: Debo Viruson. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Torin: * Chaos: * Canderrilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Allomerus *Kyoryu Black - Tuperanda, Parasagun + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Slash) *Kyoryu Pink - N/A Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *KYORYUZIN *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (7-12) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 27, Big Sister and Little Sister. *Debo Viruson briefly appears at the end after Debo Batissier is defeated. His full appearance is in Episode 6. *Two adverts for Kyoryuger products were shown during the commercial break, the first was for Zyudenchi chocolates, while the second was for the Gashapon Gabutyra Naptime sleeping bag. *A trailer for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z is shown at the end of the episode. The same trailer was also shown at the end of the Wizard episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon, Brave 6: Stop! Candelila Sings, Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble and Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also (Ankylo Zord Debut) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ドゴォーン！ムシバのアンキドン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ドゴォーン！ムシバのアンキドン｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo